


A Heavy Heart

by Introvertatheart



Series: The Asset's New Life [50]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: This is unreal.
Series: The Asset's New Life [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343575
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	A Heavy Heart

As most of you probably know or have unfortunately heard by now, we; the Marvel Universe, has lost our Black Panther, Chadwick Bosemen on Friday.

When I heard of the news late last night, my heart shattered because this is so, so sudden and it's hard for me to even think that this actually happening.

I am writing this now because the next piece of my series was to deal with Bucky and the Black Panther. It wasn't nowhere near done, it was going under a major editing phase and was probably going to be up within a week or two. But now my heart and mind are so conflicted on to even continue to write that piece. I had so much hope for this piece and I can't even bring myself to even look at it right now.

Guys, this sucks. It hurts, it sucks and I wish this wasn't real. But we can't alter reality like our stories. I wish I could, but I can't.

That being said, I'm not sure on what to do at this point. Maybe I'll do a small piece to keep everyone updated but as far as a major event, I can't think of it right.

Maybe in a few days once I have processed this, I will try to bring myself to write the Black Panther piece again. But I just can't right now, this hurts me and I don't think I have the right mindset to continue with it right now.

I'm sorry to anyone who may have been excited for this part. I wanted to get it up as soon as I could but this hurts. All we can do right now is support Chadwick's family during this time.

Again. I'm sorry to anyone who wanted to read this sooner and I'm so dearly sorry to Chadwick's family.

**We love you, Chadwick.**

**R.I.P to our Black Panther**

**Author's Note:**

> Please no negative comments. I don't need it or you will be deleted.


End file.
